


Everyone is Someone, and No One Walks Alone

by FanFicGurl11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicGurl11/pseuds/FanFicGurl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I wrote in honor of the McCall pack members and their fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone is Someone, and No One Walks Alone

Not all Queens, wear tiaras.  
Not all Warriors, wield a crossbow.  
Not all Heroes, have claws.

Not all Betas, have an Alpha to follow  
And,  
Not All Omegas, walk alone.

Everyone is someone.  
Whether they are:  
Newly found sisters.  
Star-crossed lovers.  
Or,  
Brothers from another.

Everyone is pack.  
And, they protect those they love.  
They protect those,  
Who cannot protect themselves.  
Until,  
Their last dying breath.


End file.
